1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded UWB antenna and a portable electronic device having the same, specifically to an embedded UWB antenna that can excite vertical current and have an omni-direction radiation pattern and to a portable electronic device having the embedded UWB antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, the demand for wireless communications grows with each passing day. Many electronic products equipped with wireless communication functions have been available on the market, such as mobile phones, Global Positioning Systems (GPSs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and notebooks, etc. All of them utilize wireless communication technology extensively to transmit information. Meanwhile, the demand for broad bandwidth increases as more and more information is transmitted via wireless internet.
With the development and popularization of wireless communication technology, the wireless communication technology have been developed many different band groups of operation in the prior arts, such as Ultra-Wide Band (UWB), WiMAX, WiFi, or 3G wireless communication technology, etc. Therefore, a multi-band antenna has become a future trend for the technology development to fulfill the need for wireless communications with different band groups.
Generally, the operating frequencies of UWB today are defined as follows: the first band group with 3-5 GHz; the second band group with 5-6 GHz; the third band group with 6-8 GHz; the fourth band group with 8-9 GHz; and the fifth band group with 9-10 GHz. Not every band group, however, is required to be used in practical use. Therefore, sometimes it is necessary to cut off some undesired band groups to avoid interference.
Various embedded UWB antennas with enough bandwidth have been developed. However, due to the restriction on the design of flat surfaces for embedded antennas, radiation patterns in the horizontal plane are not quite omni-directional. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a multi-band UWB antenna to solve problems with respect to omni-direction patterns.
In addition, in order to prevent some other band groups (such as WLAN with 5-6 G) being interfered by the UWB (such as 3-8 G), a flexible design of the antenna is also necessary to cut off certain frequencies and decrease interference.